Descendants/Gallery
Images from the film Descendants. Promotional Images Disneys-Descendants-LOGO.jpg Cast of Descendants.jpg descendants.jpg 11c3e2d3fb77bbebc45f397fa571736b.jpg Descendants evie and mal.jpg Image-1428863446.jpg Image-1428863622.jpg Image-1428863557.jpg Mal full body.png Jay headshot w/ background.jpg Jay headshot w/out background.jpg Girls group promo.jpg Group ball promo.jpg Group promo.jpg Evvie full body.jpg Evvie Headshot w/out background.jpg Headshot w/out background.jpg Headshot w/ background.jpg Descendants-29.png Descendants-30.png Descendants-33.jpg Mal promo wallpaper.jpg Mal & Evvie promo wallpaper.jpg Mal & Evvie promo wallpaper .jpg Group headshot.jpg Descendants-34.jpg 635646919236153936-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY09.JPG|Descendants Ben 635646919233189898-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY08.JPG|Carlos De Vill 635650470621810320-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY01-APPROVED.JPG|Descendants Mal and Maleficent 635646919233345900-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY07.JPG|Descendants Evie 635646919229445850-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY04.JPG|Descendants Villain line up 635646919229757854-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY03.JPG|Descendants Evie Jay Mal and Carlos 635646919228977844-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY06.JPG|Descendants Mal- Long Live Evil 635646919225077794-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY02.JPG|Descendants- Ben and Mal Good group promo.jpg Isle bad group .jpg Isle group promo.jpg Mal bio.jpg Evvie bio.jpg Carlos bio.jpg Jay bio.jpg Ben bio.jpg Chad Charming.jpg Doug info.jpg Jane info.jpg Lonnie info.jpg Audrey info.jpg Ben promo.jpg|Ben promo, Auradon Audrey castle .jpg|Audrey promo, Auradon Jane promo.jpg|Jane promo, Auradon Lonnie promo.jpg|Lonnie promo, Auradon Chad promo.jpg|Chad Charming promo, Auradon Doug promo.jpg|Doug promo, Auradon Mal promo.jpg|Mal promo, Isle Evvie promo.jpg|Evvie promo, Isle Jay promo.jpg|Jay promo, Isle Carlos promo.jpg|Carlos promo, Isle descendants-jay.jpg|Descendants Jay MAH.jpg|Mal-Aussie-Headshot EAH.jpg|Evie-Aussie-Headshot JAH.jpg|Jane-Aussie-Headshot CAH.jpg|Carlos-Aussie-Headshot JAYH.jpg|Jay-Aussie-Headshot BAH.jpg|Ben-Aussie-Headshot AAH.jpg|Audrey-Aussie-Headshot ChadAH.jpg|Chad-Aussie-Headshot DAH.jpg|Doug-Aussie-Headshot LAH.jpg|Lonnie-Aussie-Headshot Descendants - Taking candy from babies.jpg LLE.jpg|Long live EVIL Mal file.jpg Evil remembered.jpg Go away.jpg Our Royal Crush.jpg Audrey Promo.jpg|Snooze Production and Concept Concept Art Descendants Apple Concept Art.jpg Descendants castle concept art.jpg Production Photos Ben&Mal.jpg 10517210_555065247932737_5903411217936376307_o.jpg Ben and Mal 1.jpg Ben and Mal 2.jpg beautyandthebeastdescendantslabellaylabestiadescendienteswaltdisney20142015_zps5f5eae6d.jpg Descendants 1.jpg Descendants 2.jpg Descendants 3.jpg Descendants 4.jpg Descendants 5.jpg Descendants 6.jpg Descendants 8.jpg Descendants 10.jpg Descendants 11.jpg Descendants 14.jpg Descendants 16.jpg Descendants 17.jpg Descendants 18.jpg Descendants 19.jpg Descendants-25.jpg Snow White in Disney Descendants.jpg|Stephanie Bennett as Snow White Descendants Toy Fair 01.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 02.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 29.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 28.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 27.JPG Mal & Ben (dream scene?).jpg Mal (dream scene?).jpg Mal back(maybe dream scene).jpg King Beast and Queen Belle 1.jpg King Beast and Queen Belle 2.jpg belle-beast-and-ben.jpg-large.jpg descendants212.jpg descendants1.jpg Queen Belle.jpg B-5x_YgUsAADoZK.jpg|Kathy Najimy as The Evil Queen Screenshots Descendants-20.png|"Stealing candy, Mal?" Descendants-21.png|"It was from a baby." Descendants-22.png|"That's may nasty little girl." Descendants-23.png Descendants-24.png Good group.jpg Descendants-35.png|Isle of the Lost Descendants-36.png Descendants-37.png|Cruella De Vil Descendants-38.png|Jafar Descendants-39.png|Maleficent Descendants-40.png Descendants-41.png Descendants-42.png Descendants-43.png Descendants-44.png|Telling the kids they are going to Auradon Prep Descendants-45.png|"What?!" Descendants-46.png Descendants-47.png|"I don't do uniforms." Descendants-48.png Descendants-49.png Descendants-50.png|"I like to think I'm the fairest of them all." Descendants-51.png|"Beauty is pain." Descendants-52.png Descendants-53.png Descendants-54.png Descendants-55.png|"Beware, fore swear, Undo Jane's hair." Descendants-56.png Descendants-57.png Descendants-58.png Descendants-59.png Descendants-60.png Descendants-61.png Descendants-62.png Descendants-63.png Descendants-64.png Descendants-65.png Descendants-66.png Descendants-67.png Descendants-68.png|Heading for Auradon Descendants-69.png Descendants-70.png Descendants-71.png Descendants-72.png Descendants-73.png Descendants-74.png Descendants-75.png Descendants-76.png Descendants-77.png|Maleficent as a dragon Printed Media Descendants Junior Novel.jpg Disney Descendants Poster-A-Page.jpg Descendants-31.jpg Mal's Diary.jpg|Mal's Diary Mal's Spell Book.jpg|Mal's Spell Book Descendants Yearbook (alternate cover).jpg Merchandise Tumblr nj0ffhdaMY1qhvyqjo2 r1 1280.jpg Mal and Evie dolls.jpg Descendants Hasbro 04.jpg Descendants Hasbro 03.jpg Descendants Hasbro 02.jpg Descendants Hasbro 01.jpg Descendants Toy Fair 26.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 25.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 24.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 23.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 22.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 21.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 20.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 19.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 18.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 17.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 16.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 15.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 14.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 13.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 12.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 11.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 10.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 09.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 08.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 07.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 06.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 05.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 04.JPG Descendants Toy Fair 03.JPG Descendants-32.jpg Descendants Costumes 1.png Descendants Costumes 2.png Descendants Costumes 3.png Descendants Costumes 4.png Descendants Costumes 5.png Descendants Costumes 6.png Miscellaneous Descendants-26.png Descendants-27.png Descendants-28.png Descendant motif1.png|Dragon Spray Descendant mofif2.png|Long Live Evil Spray Category:Movie galleries Category:Galleries Category:Descendants galleries